


Do you remember?

by redhales



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hotshot's presence is implied, M/M, OT6 Hotshot, actually no one is mentioned, but they're not mentioned, romantic hatae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: Do you remember, you ask. Do you remember that time of our life when everything seemed so far away? When every goal we had seemed simply impossible to reach?





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear since there are no names, this is Taehyun’s point of view (and of course the other person is Sungwoon).  
> Come cry with me about Hatae and Hotshot on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxmnrappers)

Do you remember, you ask. Do you remember that time of our life when everything seemed so far away? When every goal we had seemed simply impossible to reach?

Do you remember when we were just kids but at the same time it seemed like we held the weight of the whole world on our shoulders?

We had missed on so many opportunities. It felt as if blooming season had passed but we hadn’t had the chance to bloom.

How scared were we. How little did we know.

Do you remember, you ask, how nerve-wrecking it was when we finally mustered up the courage to take hold of our lives and alter out fate?

We had nothing to lose anyway. How grateful am I that we did it, that we did it _together_. It was rough, but hell I’d do it all over again just to feel once again my muscles burn from fatigue and my chest tight with pride.

We had nothing and suddenly we had everything.

We were two lonely souls, each of us walking the path of life by himself. And suddenly we were walking it together, hand in hand.

Do you remember, you ask with laugh in your voice, how it all started?

I was so clueless back then, you say. And I'm sorry for making you wait so long. But I'm grateful too because, after everything we went through, we became more mature men. Yes, you whisper to yourself. It happened just at the right time.

Do you remember how our hearts beat so fast that we thought they would jump out of our chests? It was new, it was exciting. It was also comforting.

Do you remember how painful those months apart were? Eighteen months. I thought they'd never pass. I was so happy with my life. I had achieved so much I sometimes asked myself if I was dreaming. But the pain of not having you with me was so excruciating it made me realize I was awake. You looked so thrilled about your own achievements I hardly ever said anything in fear of ruining your happiness. But you knew, of course you did - you say with a snort. You always knew everything.

Do you remember when we finally reunited? Oh we were all so happy, you say. Do you remember the looks on our friends' faces, the glint in their eyes? I swear, the feeling of finally having our little family back together after so long is one I'll never forget.

And do you remember how, step by step, we started building our fame? All the tears, all the sacrifices. Every single thing was worth it.

Do you remember all the hardships that we went through to get at this point of our life? Every single thing led us to where we are now.

 

 

Yes, I finally say. I remember. You ask me as if I could ever forget.


End file.
